War Of The Elements
by fusionfirestar
Summary: Kiro must face horo in the fight of his life to save his mother from...


Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king i'm just using it for my own evil deeds. I only own he characters you don't recognise.

A.N: This is my first fanfic so excuse the rubbish ness and bad story line.

Chapter 1

Kiro woke abruptly, his dreams were getting worse, he kept thinking about his mother in China, unable to move or speak because of some unknown disease. He had felt so worried about her since the day his father had sent him on the urgent mission to Japan to seek the help of the Shaman King Yoh and his wife, the great spirit conjurer, Anna. If he didn't get to them soon then her spirit would give in and she would leave this world and become a spirit. Since King Yoh had registered the law that Shamans were not allowed to communicate with lost family members as he thought this would bring despair to them, he would no longer be able to use his spirit Siaru to contact her he wouldn't be complete anymore. Turning his thoughts away from his nightmare and his mother in China he focused his mind to the upcoming challenge of the elementals tournament, which he had heard that 3 other great elementals were going to join the tournament and so that complicates matters. There is a rumour that the shaman called horo horo was going to enter made him wonder if he could even get passed the first round! According to his shaman locator the first round of the tournament was set near the Asakura residence. " What are you thinking about?" a voice appeared from nowhere, "wha" Kiro jumped of the bed and picked up his Soul Blade. " Oh, sorry Siaru I got scared" his spirit had curled up at the sight of him with his sword. " I didn't mean to scare you I was thinking about my mother and… WHAT WERE YOU SNEAKING UP ON ME FOR?" "Look do you wanna hear what Anna told me or not" she had just returned from her trip to the Asakura house to ask Anna if his mother could be helped. "Huh, oh yeah, I'm half asleep right now" he replied sleepily " so what did she say, come on Siaru, tell me" he asked eagerly " well I'm not sure if you'll like this but…"she shifted herself uncomfortably "go on" he was getting angry, although he already new the answer he wanted to make sure. She took a deep breath "she said that the only way for her to help your mother is for you to win the elementals tournament" she looked away for his reaction was not pretty. "WHAT, b…but that might take to long s… she might n… not make it". On the verge of tears, his guardian ghost left him to be alone, he slumped on to the bed and began whimpering. If the only way to help his mother, he thought, was to win the tournament then he would have to try.

Morning came early the next day after Kiro had been tossing and turning for thought of his mother and her life. Siaru had been meditating over Kiro when he woke, scaring him again (he wasn't used to having a spirit), "ughhh" he groaned wiping the sleep from his eyes "morning Siaru". " Good morning Kiro" she replied happily "I think we should set off today, the first round begins in 2 days". " Oh yeah the elemental battle, um, I'm gonna go get some food" changing the subject rapidly, he left the room. " hey" she called after him " a package came for you, from your father". He immediately rushed back into the room, " where, where is it", she pointed to the table and he rushed to pick it up. He ripped it open and something heavy fell on to his lap, he pushed it away and opened the letter. It read.

Dear Kiro

I heard about you entering the elementals tournament and thought I'd send you this package. Your mother is still in a coma and not speaking, the doctor says there is nothing more they can do for her now, I am leaving her fate in your hands (there was a tear drop on the paper presumably his father) now I know that Miss Anna will no doubt be able to help or even Mister Foust but I believe he is in Ainu with Elisa for a holiday at the moment. I enclose something that will help on your quest to save her and as I have already given you the Soul Blade I will leave you to your work, I know how much this means to you so please hurry I do not think that she will be able to last much longer.

Lots of love

Dad

P.S. The enclosed parcel is something that I used when I was a child in the original Chinese shaman wars, my sister Jun named it Len Tao rage after me, but I called it the Spirit Rager. Use it well my son for I fear you will need all the help you can get especially since my old friend Master Horo is joining the battle.

"How did he know that Horo Horo was entering. He looked suspiciously at Siaru, " um, well, I sort of paid him a visit yesterday while I was passing over Mount Hima"" and how does my mother look" he asked. " Not well, not well at all"" Then we must set off immediately". He stood up and picked up the Soul Blade, then turned to walk out the door.

A.N 

Maria: Hey how come I haven't come in yet?

Taru: Yeah and what about me.

Me: Look you'll come in later I promise.

Anna: You had better make sure I get a decent part in this or I will hunt you down.

Me: Yes, Miss Anna, I will. Slowly edges towards the door

Anna: Come back here!

Maria: Stop!

Me: RUN!


End file.
